Recently, traffic accident fatalities tend to be decreasing, but the number of incidents still remains at a high level. Although the causes of accidents are various, driving a vehicle while the driver is in a state of decreased alertness, such as being asleep at the wheel, is one factor that leads to accidents.
Consequently, various technologies for precisely detecting decreases in a driver's alertness have been proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).